Bijuu Master Rewritten
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto, the other nine Jinchurikki and their mates, and the Uzumaki clan all head to a new dimention for a much needed vacation, what could possibly go wrong? well with Naruto around, anything. Rate M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone here's the first chapter of the Bijuu Master rewriten, i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window of the Hokages office, seeing as he was now the sixth Hokage. It had been five years since the end of the fourth shinobi war, and things were boring as hell for Naruto.

After Neji had died during the war, Naruto used a combination of his Sage Mode and Tailed Beast Mode to draw up a seal, which pulled Jubi, along with Madara and Obito, into him, which also awakened his Rinnegan.

Once they were sealed into a different part of his mind, Naruto used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, sacrificing both Madara and Obito, to bring everyone who had died in the war back to life, including the other Jinchurikki, Jiraiya, Itachi, Nagato, Konan and a number of other people, before splitting the Jubi up and sealing the nine Bijuu back into their host, as requested by the Bijuu themselves, while also giving Kurama and Gyūki a little chakra boost.

Two years later, when Yagura, Rōshi, Han, and Utakata had asked Naruto to seal their Bijuu into new hosts Kurotsuchi, Haku, Kimimaro, and Mei, had instantly volunteered. With little difficulty, Naruto, being a seals master that surpassed both Jiraiya and his father, thanks to his Uzumaki genes, sealed Isobu into Haku, who was brought back to life, Son Gokū into Kurotsuchi, Kokuō into Mei, and Saiken into Kimimaro, who was also brought back.

Two years after the sealing, Naruto, Yugito, and Kurotsuchi where all named as the Kage's of their respective villages, Yugito taking the position of Raikage since Bee turned down the offer.

Currently, Naruto was waiting on a reply from the other Kage's, seeing as he had invited all of them and the other Jinchurikki to Konoha in order to see a new seal he had discovered.

Before becoming Hokage, Naruto had finally gone to the ruins of Uzushiogakure where, after a little digging, he found a scroll full of seals that were created by the Uzumaki clan, including a seal to travel to another dimension. After a years-worth of study, and using clones to test it, Naruto had decided that the seal was safe to use, and that the place the seal transported his clones to was worth investigating, seeing as how it was full of strange and unique creatures called pokemon, which caught the young Hokage's attention.

"Lord Hokage, I have the replies from the other Kages," Itachi said as she walked into the office holding three scrolls. As it turned out, both Itachi and Sasuke were girls, however, Fugaku didn't want girls, as heirs, so he placed a genjutsu seal on them at birth which turned them into boy's, something they didn't find out about until Mikoto, who was locked in a cell in the Root headquarters by Danzo, told them, meaning there were now three Uchiha women in the village.

"Thanks Itachi and you know you don't have to call me Hokage right, just call me Naruto," he said turning and taking the replies from the Uchiha heiress, who smiled before kissing him. Once the secret about them being female was out Naruto had asked Itachi on a date, seeing as Sakura had started going out with Lee after the war, to which she agreed to, even if she would have to share him in the future thanks to the CRA.

"I know but it's professional to call you that while you're working," she replied with a playful smirk as he opened the first letter from Gaara.

'_Dear Hokage, I will be arriving in Konoha in three days, along with Temari and Fu, please make sure that Shikamaru Nara remains far away from us during this time, Sincerely the Kazekage, Gaara, the Jinchurikki of Shukaku,'_ Naruto sighed after reading the letter, after the war, Shikamaru had broken up with Temari in order to go after Hinata, causing Temari to go into a small depression until Naruto dragged her on a date, where she cried her eyes out, before watching him kick the crap out of Shikamaru, since Gaara killing him would possibly cause a war. As for Fu, once Naruto had sealed Chōmei back into her, she decided to go to Suna to help Gaara learn to control Shukaku, who was now in a tighter seal in order for Gaara to sleep. After nearly a year in Suna, Gaara had full control over Shukaku's power's and was able to get plenty of sleep before asking Fu to marry him, which she agreed to, with Naruto, who was still only a Sage at the time, preforming the wedding ceremony.

"So what are you going to do about Shikamaru?" Itachi asked reading the letter over his shoulder.

"I guess I can send him on a mission to Yuki, let Koyuki use him as an underling for a year," he smirked, knowing the Temari and Koyuki would both be happy, Temari because Shikamaru would be away from her, and Koyuki because she would get to boss around one of his shinobi. With that thought in mind, he quickly wrote up the mission before turning to the next letter.

'_Dear Hokage, I will be arriving in three days along with Haku, we both hope you have our rooms prepare for when we arrive, being together is fun, but being the Tsuchikage is really stressful, and we both need a good long relief, signed the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi the Jinchurikki of Son Goku, P.S. I'm really looking forward to our fun,'_ Naruto smirked at the idea of having both the lava and ice wilding Jinchurikki in a bed, again, while Itachi glared at the letter, she didn't like both of the girls hogging Naruto to themselves.

'_Dear Hokage, I will be arriving in Konoha in three day's with Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Ameyuri, both me and Ameyuri can't wait to see you, with love the Mizukage, Mei, the Jinchurikki of Kokuo,'_ again Naruto smirked while Itachi glared at the letter, though both were happy to be seeing Sasuke again. After them Uchiha were shown to be female, Sasuke was sent to Kiri to in order to help keep Suigetsu under control, which she did before she started dating Kimimaro which was a little over two years ago. After a year of dating, Kimimaro and Sasuke were married, again with Naruto preforming the wedding ceremony.

'_Yo number nine we here in Kumo be doin fine, we be in Konoha in no time. I apologize for Bee's rapping Lord Hokage but when Lady Yugito received your letter she packed her bad and dragged me and Bee out of the village the same day, leaving Samui in charge while we're gone and we've been running for the past two days that we have not been able to send our response. We should be at the gates of Konoha by the time you receive this letter. Again I am sorry for Bee's rapping, I told him to write a response before we arrived, instead he chose to rap which is why I took over in writing the letter, sincerely, Mabui wife of Killer Bee, the Jinchurikki of Gyuki,' _Naruto smirked at the letter, even though he liked Bee's rapping, they did get annoying after a while. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror before he grabbed the Hokage's hat, putting it on his head, wrapping an arm around Itachi's waist, and shunshining out of the office.

Less than a minute a minute later the two appeared in front or the gates startling Karin and Tayuya, both of whom were now Konoha shinobi and watching the gate, before a yellow and white blur tackled Naruto to the ground causing the pair to role before stopping to reveal Yugito Nii, the Raikage, in a deep kiss with Naruto, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, if that's the type of greeting I get when you come to the village, I should invite you here more often," Naruto smirk once she released him for air.

"Yes you should," she said, kissing him again, before letting him up. Once he was at his full height Naruto was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Bee.

"Yo Mr. nine, been a long time," Bee rapped causing everyone to grown before he hit the ground, Mabui standing over him with a frying pan.

"I apologize for that lord Hokage, I've been trying to get him to stop, but as you can see it's not working thou he is starting to get better at it," Mabui said with a smile while Bee cried anime tears at his own wife dissing his rapping.

"It's alright Mabui, I'm use to it, and it's good to see you again," he said with a smile giving her a small hug, which she happily returned.

"So what's exactly is this seal that you wrote about?" Yugito asked with a smirk on her face.

"Why don't we wait for the others to get her, I really don't want to have to explain this more than once," he said getting a nod from the Raikage.

"Yo shitstain, what the hell is goin on?" Tayuya asked drawing the group's attention onto her and Karin.

"Tayuya, you shouldn't talk to the Hokage like that," Karin said, even though Naruto had told both Uzumaki girls that they didn't need to be formal with him unless it was during a war time.

"I don't give a fuck who he is, I want to know what the hell's going on," she snapped, getting a grown from the male Uzumaki.

"I really have to wonder how Nagato put up with them for four years," Naruto muttered to Yugito, who giggled, before a shiver ran up his spine from the evil look he was getting from his cousin.

"What was that?" she growled. With a small gulp, Naruto wrapped his arms around Yugito and Itachi's waists before shunshining back to his office.

Three days later, both Naruto and Yugito stood in their Kage robes in front of the gate as they watched Mei, Kurotsuchi, Gaara, Nagato, whose reply he got after returning to his office, approach them, along with their guards.

"Welcome to Konoha, thank you all for coming," Naruto said kissing Mei and Kurotsuchi before pulling Gaara into a hug. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why I invited you all here, so if you'll follow me to my office I will explain," he said leading them through the village.

"Um, Naruto, where is Shikamaru, he's not going to be around is he?" Temari asked getting an evil smirk, causing everyone who saw it to shiver, excitement from his girls and terror from everyone else.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's having fun in Yuki, I know Koyuki will work him really hard," he chuckled, earning him a kiss from the dessert princess.

"So, what exactly did you call us all here for?" Nagato asked once all of them were in sitting in Naruto's office.

"Well while I was in Uzushiogakure, before I became Hokage I found a scroll with a lot of seals from the Uzumaki clan," Everyone nodded at this, remembering his excitement when he told them about the scroll. "After looking through the scroll, I found a seal for traveling to another dimension, over the past year, I've be experimenting and testing the seal using my clones, I've also been writing down all the information I get from my clones about this world."

Everyone's eyes widened as he passed them all a file with what his clones had learnt.

"Apparently this dimension is populated with these creatures called pokemon, and humans live beside them or catch them and raise them as pets, for these contests, or my favorite, pokemon battles, where you have the pokemon battle each other until one or both are knocked out," he smiled at in excitement. "My clones have met with a man named Professor Oak, apparently he studies pokemon in order to understand them; he knows about us and is quite interested to meet us, so while over there, my clones have been testing to make sure the seal that take them to that dimension is able to bring them back; the seal is able to send and bring them back with no problem," everyone's eyes widened at the implication of this. "So I was wondering, who'd like to go on a vacation with me?"

The room fell silent at this as everyone stared at him, including Karin and Tayuya, who had come in to see Nagato and decided to stay for whatever their cousin had in mind.

"Sure why not, sounds like fun to me," Kurotsuchi said with a seductive smirk.

"Yeah, but the question is, how long will we be goanna?" Haku asked looking at the Hokage.

"Well, every year, they hold something called the pokemon league, where trainers travel over one of the five regions collecting eight badges from pokemon gyms by beating the gym leader in a pokemon battle," Naruto said leaning back in his chair taking a thinking pose. "And according to what I've learnt, the next cycle for the pokemon league, the time when new trainers start their journey, starts next week."

"So when do we leave?" Ameyuri asked with a twinkle in her eyes, which was also in the eyes of Mei, Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Haku, Temari, and Itachi.

"We leave tomorrow at noon, that way, we have time to a just to that world, so I suggest sending your orders back to whoever you left in charge tonight as well as getting whatever you need before we leave," he said getting a nod from the other's before his girls grabbed him and left the room, leaving the rest to their own devices.

The next day, within the forest of death, Naruto, Itachi, Karin, Tayuya, Mei, Ameyuri, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Gaara, Fu, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Haku, Yugito, Bee, Mabui, Nagato, and Konan all stood in the center of the tower on a giant seal array.

"So, is everyone ready?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the gathered people. For the trip, everyone was wearing something different. Naruto himself was wearing a pair of black sweats for easy movement, a black shirt with red kanji for sage on the front, and an ankle length sleeveless black jacket which was red and tattered at the end to look like it was on fire with a picture of Kyubi wrapped around the blood red kanji for Jinchurikki.

Itachi was wearing a red version of the standard ANBU, minus the armor and mask, with her old Akatsuki cloak which was open and hanging on her shoulders.

Karin was wearing a pair of gray pants and a short sleeved purple shirt, seeing at the bight marks on her body had healed over the years thanks to her Uzumaki blood.

Tayuya was wearing a pair of gray pants and a gray shirt with a pair of flutes under a skull for a skull and crossbones look.

Mei was wearing her normal long-sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below the knees and a pair of shorts the same color as her dress, the only new addition was the ankle length sleeveless ocean blue jacket with a wave like pattern at the bottem and a picture of Gobi wrapped around the sapphire blue kanji for Jinchurikki.

Yugito was wearing a white version of Naruto's outfit, minus the kanji for sage on her shirt; her jacket had lightning arching around her neck and shoulders while a picture of Nibi was wrapped around a midnight blue kanji for Jinchurikki.

Everyone else was wearing the same outfits as before the war, with small nearly unnoticeable, aside from the other Jinchurikki, each of them wearing a sleeveless jacket in their respective color with a picture of their Bijuu wrapped around a kanji for Jinchurikki, and Sasuke, Nagato, and Konan, all of whom were wearing their Akatsuki cloaks.

"Alright then let's go," he smirked as the seal began to glow white before they all vanished from the tower.

Within an empty white void Naruto and the other Jinchurikki found themselves standing in front of a large group of people.

"Welcome guardians of the shinobi world, we've be expecting you," said a woman with long white hair that fell past her ass, she was wearing a long white dress which showed of her perfect figure, and what appeared to be a golden crown. "My name is Arceus, I am the goddess of the pokemon world," she bowed her head with a smile. "Allow me to introduce my children," she motioned to the other's surrounding her, most of them in groups of two or three.

"First we have Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, also known by the humans as The Legendary Birds," three very beautiful women stepped forward with a small bow. The first had shoulder length blue hair and was wearing a long slender blue dress, the second had long spiky blonde hair that reach the middle of her back and was wearing a slender yellow dress, the last had long red hair, almost like fire, that reached past her ass and she was wearing a long flowing red dress.

"Next we have Mew and her clone Mewtwo," two women stepped forward and nodded at them. The first had long pink hair that reached the middle of her back and was wearing a pink skirt and blouse. The second had long white hair with purple strips in it; she was wearing a pair of purple jeans and a white shirt that showed of her figure.

"Next we have The Legendary Dog, Raikou, Entei and Suicune," Three people stepped forward. The first was a man with blond hair with black lightning like strips in it and he was wearing a purple business suit. The second was also a man, he had short brown hair and a strip of white going down the middle; he was wearing a red business suit. The last was a slender woman with long purple hair that reached past her ass; she was wearing a long blue dress that hugged her body, showing of her figure.

"The next trio consists of Ho-Oh, Lugia and Lugia," the three mentioned nodded their heads. The first was a man, with blonde shoulder length hair and he was wearing a red business suit. The second and third where both identical women the first had long white hair while the second had long black hair that reached past their asses, both were wearing a blue kimono, the white haired ones depicting a calm ocean while the black haired ones depicted a raging storm.

"After them is Celebi," a girl steeped forward with a smile, she had shoulder length lime green hair and was wearing a forest green sundress.

"Our next group are known as The Weather Trio, Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza," the three stepped forward at the mention of their names. The first was a woman, she long curly blue hair and was wearing a blue kimono depicting the ocean floor. Next to her was a man, he had long red hair that reached the middle of his back and he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. The third member of the group was a woman, she had long emerald green hair that reached her ass, and she was wearing a long formfitting green dress that showed of her curves.

"The Legendary Golems, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are next on our list," the three mentioned stepped forward and bowed. All three of them were identical looking men, the only difference being their hair and the color of their suits, the first had brown hair and was wearing a brown suit; the second had white hair and a matching suit, while the third had gray hair and a matching suit.

"Latios and Latias are next, or as their known by the humans The Eon Duo," the two stepped forward with a smile. The first was a man with blue hair and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt. The second was a woman, she had long red hair that reached the middle of her back and she was wearing a pair of red sweats and a red t-shirt that hugged her body.

"Next is Deoxys," a tall red headed man walked forward, he was wearing black pants and a green shirt.

"Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit are the next group, or The Lake Trio," the three walked forward. The first was a man; he had short blonde hair and was wearing a dark yellow kimono. Next to him was another man; he had short blue hair and was wearing a dark blue kimono. The last one was a woman who had shoulder length pink hair and was wearing a light pink kimono.

"Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are my next three, their also known as The Creation Trio by the humans," three beautiful women walked forward. The first woman had long blue hair and was wearing a dark blue business suit. The second woman had long light pink hair that reached her ass and was wearing a white business suit. The third had long black hair with red and gold strips and was wearing a grey business suit.

"The Lunar Duo, Cresselia and Darkrai are the next two," both walked forward. The first was a woman; she had long light blonde hair and wore a pink and purple kimono. The second was a man; he had shoulder length white hair and was wearing a black business suit.

"Heatran is next," a man with silver hair and a red business suit wave at them.

"The Tao Trio are next which consist of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem," another three beautiful women stepped forward. The first woman had long white hair that reached her ass and was wearing a formfitting white dress. The second woman had long black hair that reached her ass and was wearing a sliming black dress that showed of her curves. The third woman had long gray hair with strips of black and white that fell to her ass and she was wearing a grey dress that hugged her body.

"Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo are next, they have taken up the mantel of The Musketeers," four people stepped forward. The first was a man with blue hair wearing a blue business suit. The second was a muscular man with gray hair and a gray suit. The third was a woman with shoulder length green hair and she was wearing a light green kimono. The fourth person as a teen, he had orange hair and was wearing blue shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, or The Kami Trio are next," three men stepped forward. The first man had green hair and was wearing a purple suit, the second had light blue hair and was wearing a purple suit, and the third man had orange hair and was wearing a light red suit.

"The last three are Genesect, Victini, and Meloetta," they stepped forward. The first was a man with purple hair wearing a purple suit. Next to him was a woman with light orange hair, wearing a red dress. The last was a woman with long green hair wearing a flowing black dress that hugged her body.

"It's nice to meet all of you, but why are we here?" Gaara asked glancing at the people surrounding them.

"The reason you are all here is because of this," Arceus raised her hand and the nine Jinchurikki where engulfed in a bright light before it vanished to reveal them each holding an egg. "Since you are all coning into my realm, your Bijuu have been removed from you and turned into a species of pokemon the resemble most, while all nine of you will be allowed to choose a pokemon form," a small book with a picture and name of every pokemon known appeared in Naruto's hand, getting a confused look from the Jinchurikki.

"But that doesn't tell us why we have to choose a new form, or why you removed our Bijuu form us, Kurotsuchi said while Naruto began flipping through the book.

"Sigh, it's simple, all of you are coming into my realm, so you need to play by my rules," she said getting a nod of understanding from Naruto.

"So basically, since we are new to your realm we need new forms, you took our Bijuu and gave them a new form, in sense making us the new Bijuu that we held," she nodded, eyes wide at his understanding. "And since we are the new Bijuu, we need some kind of form to fit into our surroundings while we're here," again she nodded as Naruto looked up from the book. "Alright that's cool, I kind of expected something along those lines to happen, I mean, nine people who each hold forces of nature with them going to a new dimension and not playing by the rules of the world seems a little unfair," everyone simply stared, eyes wide and mouth opened at Naruto's calm attitude and explanation.

"Wait, so you knew something like this would happen and didn't tell us?" Yugito asked shaking her head, she really should have expected something like this since Naruto was involved, of course that's why she loved him.

"Of course I did, you really don't expect me to know us a seal to another dimension and not expect to meet the ruler of that realm, did you?" he asked in a care free way as he went back to the book, causing everyone to face fault. "Now, what to choose, I think maybe an Eevee would be good, being able to become an Eevee or one of its evolutionary forms at will would be useful, but what size would I be?" he asked looking at Arceus seeing a smile on her face, since he seemed so excepting of this.

"Well you'd be a little bigger then Suicune here, in her pokemon form," the woman blushed as Naruto's gaze fell on her. "Of course you will also be able to change your size when needed, but your regular size will be a little bigger then hers, is that what you want?" Naruto smiled and nodded his head before he was engulfed in a bright light.

Once the light died down, in Naruto's place was an Eevee a little bigger than Suicune, who had taken her pokemon form in order to give Naruto an idea of the size. Unlike a normal Eevee however, his paws were hand like claws, similar to Kyubi's own, and his fur had a small reddish tint to it.

"Well, I like it," he smirked before changing into an Flareon, then Glaceon, then Umbreon before returning to his human form. "Well it's going to take a little getting use to but I think I can handle it," he smiled getting a smile from Arceus before she turned to the rest of the Jinchurikki waiting for the next one to step up.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**parings so far: **

**NarutoxYugitoxMeixfemHakuxKu rotsucixAmeyurixTemarixfemIt achi**

**KimimaroxfemSasuke**

**GaaraxFu**

**BeexMabui**

**NagatoxKonan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter of the Bijuu Master rewriten, i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking/Pokedex"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

Professor Samuel Oak, was a rather normal person in his opinion, he was a world renowned Pokemon Professor, a very talented trainer when he was younger, and he had seen many things that most people haven't or wouldn't ever see in their lifetime.

Currently he was standing outside of his lab staring at the group of people that had just appeared out of thin air. Over the past year, he had been meeting with a man named Naruto Uzumaki, who had come from another world, no why most people would call the man crazy, Professor oak believed him, not just because the man proved his story by preforming feats that would normally only possible for pokemon, but because he himself had been on a crazy adventure or two in his time, like when he time traveled with Celebi.

Over the past year he had talked with Naruto, explaining everything about his world to him, while Naruto had explained about his world. Once the Naruto had set up a return seal to their world, he asked about bringing his family over for a vacation of sorts, which Oak was more than happy to agree to, before he saw the number of people standing in front of him.

"Yo, old man Oak, sorry we're late, had a little talk with the powers in your world," Naruto said walking over to the man, while holding a pokemon egg, which surprised the man.

"That's alright," he said before Naruto's words finally caught up with him. "Wait what do you mean by 'a little talk with the powers in your world,' what do you mean by that?" he asked while the none Jinchurikki looked at Naruto with weird looks.

"Sigh, look, I'll explain everything but first, can we go somewhere we can sit down and have a nice cup of tea?" he asked, getting a nod from Oak, who led them into his lab.

Oak stared at the nine Jinchurikki, along with the rest of the shinobi, as Naruto finished telling them about their meeting with Arceus, which is where they got their eggs.

"So let me get this straight, all nine of you meet Arceus who turned you into the Bijuu that you held within you while pulling them out and putting them into eggs, am I right so far?" Oak asked getting a nod from the nine of them. "After that, since you didn't have another form, a way for you to use your knew powers more freely, she gave all of you a pokemon form or forms, for the ones that had more than one, before she reduced all of you to the age of fifteen?" again the nine nodded since all of the shinobi, once they left the seal de-aged back to when they were fifteen.

"Yep, still don't know why exactly, but I'm cool with it," Naruto said with a wide grin causing the others to face fault.

"The reason she did it was so that you could blend in better," came a new voice, causing everyone to turn towards it. Standing at the door was a girl of about twelve; she had short green hair and was wearing a white sundress.

"Um, who are you?" Yugito asked staring at the girl with a confused look on her face.

"I'm Shaymin, nice to meet you all," she said with a smile and a small bow. "I'm one of the legendary children, sorry I couldn't be there to meet you before, but mama had me looking for these two," she pulled out a blue egg with a red center and white egg with a yellow star on it. "These are Manaphy and Jirachi, mama asks that you look after them until they hatch," she said handing the eggs to Itachi and Konan.

"Wait are their anymore of you legendary children?" Haku asked getting a smile from the girl.

"Yep, there's Regigigas, he's the oldest of the golem brothers, but he's always asleep, even mama has a hard time waking him up," she giggled before vanishing into thin air, shocking the shinobi.

"Wow, now that was cool," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for one day," Oak said finishing his tea before standing up. "If you all follow me, I can lead you to a hotel that way you all can get a good night's rest, then we can decided where to go from there tomorrow," the shinobi nodded before finishing their tea and following the old man to a hotel.

The next day, after a good night sleep, the shinobi were all sitting in Oaks lab as he finished explaining the different things pokemon trainers could do, from battles and contests to breeding and watching.

"So while I set up the registry so that all you can become trainers, I will allow you to read more about the choices I've mentioned from my library," he said pointing at the bookshelves before leaving the room.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's start reading, shinobi style," Naruto smirked as four clones popped into existence, each grabbing a book.

Half an hour later, Oak walked back into his library were he found all of the shinobi discussing what would be a good path to choose while on vacation.

"So, who would like to be the first to register?" Oak asked gaining the shinobi's attention.

"I'll go first," Naruto said standing up and following the old man. Ten minutes later Naruto was holding a pokedex with his picture in it and six empty pokeballs. "Wow, that was fast," he smirked as the old man nodded in agreement as the returned to the other shinobi, each registration taking roughly ten minutes.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Nagato asked once everyone was done with the registration and back in the library.

"Well that depends, in one week the new trainers begin their journey, I only have the starter pokemon for them, but if you want, look through this book on starter pokemon and choose the one you like," he said handing the oldest Uzumaki a book titled 'Starters for Beginners'. "Once you find one you like tell me, and I'll make a few calls to see if I can get one," the shinobi nodded and began looking through the book before telling oak the starter they would like.

The next day, while the other shinobi were reading more about pokemon, Naruto was standing next to the seal as he waited for the new arrivals. After they had chosen the starters they wanted Naruto had sent a clone back to the shinobi world to get a scroll on how to preform Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, seeing as he forgot. The reason Naruto was waiting by the seal was because, before his clone could read the scroll an dispel, he was confronted by Hanabi and Amaru, both of whom demanded to be taken along, which he reluctantly agreed to after his clone created and dispelled a clone to inform him.

Naruto sighed as he thought about the two. After Shikamaru had broken up with Temari, he had tried to go after Hinata, while Naruto was out of the village putting the Bijuu into their new hosts, only for her to outright refuse him, seeing as she had found two arranged marriage contracts, one for her and Hanabi, which stated that they were going to marry Naruto; apparently after Naruto beat Neji in the chunin exams, Hiashi had written up the contracts for them, but had forgotten about them when Oto invaded. While at first the marriage was hard to except since Hinata became head of the Hyuga clan and Naruto became the Hokage, things became a lot better after Hinata gave birth, the only reason that she had not come to the pokemon world was because she was the Hyuga council was bitching about something, causing her to remain, she also decided to help Neji, since Naruto left him in charge of the village.

Naruto smiled and looked at the seal as a bright flash of light caught his eyes, only to be tackled be the two girls.

Naruto, we missed you," Amaru said looking up at her mate with smile before he gave her a small chastised kiss. "You know, you could have invited us along with you," she said with a pout causing Naruto to chuckle after kissing Hanabi, who was also pouting.

"I could have, but you two were on a mission, and I didn't think you to Taki and I didn't think you'd be done in time," he chuckled as they pouted even more. "Come on, let's go get you both registered and choose a starter for you both," he smiled before noticing the egg Amaru was holding. "I guess you met Arceus?" he asked getting a nod from the red headed Uzumaki. After he had become Hokage, Naruto used his spent a few months tracking down any remaining Uzumaki, aside Karin, Tayuya, and Nagato, only for him to find that Amaru was the only other Uzumaki left, leaving five Uzumaki, at least in the shinobi world.

"Yeah, she was really nice and put Reibi inside this egg while saying that I was the new Reibi," She smiled getting a wide eyed look from Hanabi and a nod from Naruto.

"I see, so what pokemon form did you choose?" he asked while his Eevee ears and tail appeared, causing Hanabi to squeal as she grabbed his tail and began stroking it.

"An Eevee," she muttered shyly as her tail and ears appeared, getting a nod from the Kyubi.

"It seems like a lot of us chose that, me, you, Mei, Yugito, Haku, and Kurotsuchi all chose Eevee's as our form," he nodded his head in understanding. "Garra and Fu both chose a Flygon, Kimimaro chose an Absol, and Bee chose a Rampardos for some reason," both girls looked confused at this information. "Well whatever, let's go get you both registered," he smiled as he took the scroll from the clone before leading the two inside.

Over the rest of the week the shinobi learned a lot more about pokemon, battles and contests, which became easier once they all got their starter, Naruto, Yugito, Amaru, Haku and Kurotsuchi all got an Eevee as their starter, Mei and Hanabi got a Squirtle, Ameyuri got an Elekid, Sasuke and Itachi both got a Charmander, Kimimaro got a Cubone, Gaara got a Sandile, Fu got a Trapinch, Temari got a Spearow, Karin and Tayuya got a Cacnea, Bee got a Tauros, Mabui got a Horsea, Konan got a Swablu and Nagato got a Riolu for his starter.

At the end of the week, the same day all new trainers were starting their journey, the shinobi each set out to begin their vacation, Mei, Temari and Hanabi headed towards the ocean, Gaara and Fu took their pokemon forms and flew off, Kimimaro and Sasuke headed of towards the first gym, Nagato and Konan headed to catch a flight to Sinnoh in order to meet with one of Oaks friends. Tayuya dragged Karin and Amaru towards the next town in order to check out the music stores, Yugito ran off as a Jolteon, Haku ran off as a Glaceon, Kurotsuchi took her Flareon form and took off, while Bee and Mabui had Naruto create a house just outside of town with his Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Jutsu, Itachi wandered off into the forest with Ameyuri.

While the rest of the shinobi left to enjoy their vacation, Naruto sat in Oaks lab with his new Eevee as he watched Oak give three new trainers their starter pokemon, one of whom was his grandson Gary, who in Naruto's opinion had a stick up his ass.

"So is that the last of the new trainer's old man?" Naruto asked as he followed Oak towards the front door, which he opened to reveal a boy wearing stripped pajamas.

"Ah so you decided to show up after all?" Oak asked the boy before leading him towards the container where he held the new pokemon, seeing as he only had a Pikachu he caught the day before.

"You know, I think their ignoring me," Naruto said to his Eevee who nodded her head in agreement.

After the boy, whose name was Ash, had gotten his pokemon the five headed outside were they found a small group of people waving banners with the boy's name on them.

"Ah, mom, what's with all the people?" Ash asked as his Pikachu went over to look at the woman who stepped forward and handed Ash a green back pack.

"Well, this won't end well," Naruto held his hand in a ram sign while Ash held his Pikachu, which let lose a ThunderShock, shocking everyone minus Oak, Eevee, Naruto, since the Kyubi was absorbing the shock through the ram sign. Once the shocking was over, Naruto and Eevee began walking away from the crowd, shaking their heads in embarrassment. "Told you that wouldn't end well," he said getting a nod of agreement from Eevee.

After a few minutes of walking the two reached a sign leading out of town that read 'Route 1'. With a small smirk on their faces, Naruto and Eevee set of in order to find some more pokemon.

"So, what do you think would be a good pokemon to add to our team?" Naruto asked as he looked through his pokedex, Eevee looking over his shoulder.

"How about that," Eevee said looking up and pointing to a nearby field, causing Naruto to look up and raise an eyebrow. Lying in the field was a white horse with blue flames for a mane and tail.

"Well that was convenient, let's see what the dex has to say about that pokemon," he said pointing his pokedex at it. **Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Its body is light, and its legs are incredibly powerful. It can clear Ayers Rock in one leap and its hooves are 10 times harder than diamonds. It can trample anything completely flat in little time.**

"Wow now that's interesting, so what do you say we catch it," he asked getting a nod from Eevee as she jumped of his shoulders and they walked up to the horse.

"What do you want?" the Ponyta asked looking up at them as the approached.

"Well we were hoping to battle you, if that's okay," Naruto replied, shocking the horse, since she never heard of a human understanding pokemon speech.

"You can understand me?" she asked standing up startled, causing Eevee to chuckle.

"That's not all he can do," she giggled, getting a confused look from the Ponyta. "So are we going to battle or what?" she asked getting a nod from the horse.

"Alright then let's start this of, Eevee use Quick Attack," Eevee began running towards the horse with a light glow around her as she picked up speed.

Ponyta tensed up as the Eevee ran at her before jumping to the side, dodging the speeding fox before releasing some small fire balls at the small fox, who vanished, shocking the horse before she was knocked to the ground as the small fox rammed into her, bruising her hind leg as she hit the ground.

"Pokeball, go," Naruto said as he tossed a pokeball at the downed Ponyta. When the ball hit, it released a red beam of light which surrounded the horse, before absorbing her, and landing on the grass, where it shook for a few seconds before a releasing a low dinging noise indicating that Ponyta was now his. "Alright we caught a Ponyta," he said as he picked up the pokeball, attaching it to his belt before walking off, completely missing Ash and his Pikachu piss of a flock of Spearow, which began chasing him.

"I hate the rain," Eevee wined as the two sat under a tree watching the rain before seeing Ash ride by them on a bike with a lot of angry Spearow following him.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Naruto chuckled as he recalled Eevee, in order to keep her out of the rain, before he followed after the boy at a calm easy going pace.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself," said a voice, causing Naruto to look up, as the rain cleared, to see a giant rainbow colored bird landing a few feet away from him, before a bright light engulfed it, vanishing to reveal Ho-oh in his human form.

"Yo, Ho-oh, what's up?" Naruto asked the rainbow pokemon as he walked up to the Kyubi.

"I came to warn you, Articuno, Suicune, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Palkia, Zekrom, Virizion, and Meloetta are looking for you," he said getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde shinobi. "Sigh, once the saw you, all of them apparently figure you would be the only one good enough to be their _special_ trainer," he sighed causing Naruto to blush at the thought of all of them along with his girls. "Any way's that's all I came to tell you," a light engulfed him again before he flew away.

"Well that was helpful," he sighed before walking away. A few minutes later, Naruto came upon a very bizarre sight, lying in the middle of the road were multiple crispy Spearow. "Well that would explain the bolt of lightning I saw earlier," he sighed before dropping an empty pokeball on what appeared to be the biggest of the fried flock, before picking up his new pokemon and shunshining to the closes pokemon center, which was in Viridian city.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center, how may I help you?" asked a pink haired woman as Naruto entered the pokemon center, as the sun hung low in the sky outside.

"My name's Naruto and I was wondering if you could heal my pokemon," Naruto asked pulling out his three pokeballs and handing them to the woman.

"Alright it'll be a few moments, if you will please wait, I am Nurse Joy by the way, it's nice to meet you," she said taking the pokeballs from him as he went to sit down and watch the sun set outside.

"Mister Naruto your pokemon are ready," Nurse Joy said a few minutes late. With a smile Naruto walked up to the front desk and retrieved his pokemon, before a loud roar caught both their attention as a woman with blue hair and Ash drove through the door on a motorcycle with an injured Pikachu in Ash's arms.

"We have a drive way you know," Joy said glaring at the woman.

"Sorry, but we have a pokemon emergency on our hands," the woman said as Joy ran over and took the Pikachu from Ash as a Chansey pushed a stretcher out, which they placed the Pikachu on before pushing it through a pair of doors.

"You really fucked up," Naruto said surprising the boy after the blue haired woman left.

"You, you're the guy from Professor Oaks lab," he said pointing at Naruto. "Who are you again?" he asked causing Naruto to face fault.

"Well I guess I never did introduce myself, the names Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you gaki," Naruto smiled as he held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my names Ash," he said with a sad smile as he looked at the doors that Joy and Chansey went through.

"Don't worry, gaki, you just started yesterday, this stuff happens," Naruto said trying to cheer the kid up.

"I think I'll call mom," Ash said walking over to the phone.

Once Ash was done talking to his mom, another phone began to ring; going around the counter Ash answered the phone causing a giant monitor to appear from behind a painting of three birds and a dog.

"Hello Ash, it's me professor Oak, don't you recognize me," Oak asked as the back of his head appeared on the monitor.

"No Professor I didn't recognize the back of your head," Ash said causing Naruto to sweatdrop while Oak got the camera set up on his face so he could see them.

"Sorry about that, your mom just called to tell me you were in Viridian city, so I called to check up on you," he smiled causing Naruto to snort.

"More like try to win a bet," Naruto said catching the old man's attention.

"Oh Naruto, I didn't know you were there, how've you been so far?"

"Not bad, though I already have eight people searching for me," he sighed getting a confused look from the two.

"Well whatever, any way Ash I wanted to know how you were doing since you left, my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single pokemon when you got to Viridian, and I bet him a million dollars he'd be wrong," Oak said cheerfully.

"Well, money isn't everything right," Ash chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, causing Oak to sulk. "But I did see a pokemon like that," he pointed at the picture above the monitor. "It flew right over the rainbow."

"That's impossible, people have searched their entire lives and never seen that pokemon," Oak said causing Ash to look confused.

"Well it wasn't the pokemon in the picture," Naruto said gaining their attention. "But I do know what pokemon he saw, it was Ho-oh, the reason I know is because I saw him to," both Oak and Ash stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"By the way Naruto how many pokemon have you caught since leaving?" Oak asked getting a raised eyebrow from the Kyubi. "Yugito called me and said that she has already caught two pokemon, a Mareep and a female Nidoran," he said with a smile.

"I caught two new pokemon on my way here, a Ponyta with blue flames and a Spearow," he smirked getting a surprised look from the two.

"Well that is in preserve," Oak said before his doorbell rang. "Ah that's my pizza, got to go," he said hanging up, leaving the two, before the door open and a girl with orange hair stomped in carrying a black and crispy bike.

While the girl, whose name was Misty, began chewing Ash Naruto released his two new pokemon in order to get to know them, before the emergency light shut off and Joy pushed an unconscious Pikachu out.

Before anything else could happen, two pokeballs crashed through the skylight releasing a Koffing and Ekans, with the Koffing releasing a SmokeScreen.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as the smoke began to clear revealing a man with short blue hair that spiked at the end and a woman with long red hair that curled behind her.

"Prepare for trouble..." the woman said. "...and make it double!" the man finished. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth, dat's right!" a talking Meowth said landing in front of the two.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned look on his face, which was mimicked by Ponyta and Spearow.

"That was our motto little boy," the woman said causing Naruto's eye to twitch in annoyance. "Now why don't you be a good little boy and hand over your pokemon?" she asked with a, in her mind, seductive smirk.

"You're not getting Pikachu," Ash growled causing the two to laugh.

"You know what I'm bored of this," Naruto said getting everyone's attention as he made a ram sign and began gathering chakra. "Ponyta, use Fire Spin," the horse pokemon released a torrent of flames at the three. "Wind Style: Divine Wind," he said under his breath as the flames from Ponyta grew, sending the two and their pokemon flying while creating a giant hole in the center, causing Joy, Ash, Misty, and a recently awake Pikachu to stare in awe, as Naruto began to walk away with his two pokemon.

Once Naruto was a good distance outside of town, he felt a jump in his back pack. Removing it, he withdrew the egg he got from Arceus which held Kyubi, which had a crack in it, indicating it was about to hatch. Setting the egg on the ground, Naruto watched as it hatched, before falling over laughing at the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune, reduced to a small red fox with six tails.

"**My tails are gone, what happen to my beautiful tails?"** she cried as Naruto gasped for breath from all the laughing he was doing. Naruto and the other Jinchurikki discovered that the nine Bijuu were originally genderless, taking on the gender of their first host, which in Kyubi's case happened to be Mito. **"Stop laughing at me right now and tell me what happen to my tails,"** Kyubi roared at him, releasing a jet of flames which caused Naruto to stop laughing, seeing as the flames knocked him out.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**parings so far:**

**NarutoxYugitoxMeixfemHakuxKu rotsucixAmeyurixTemarixfemIt achixHanabixAmaru**

**KimimaroxfemSasuke**

**GaaraxFu**

**BeexMabui**

**NagatoxKonan**

**Pokemon so far:**

**Naruto: Eevee, Ponyta, Spearow, Vulpix**

**Yugito: Eevee, Mareep, female Nidoran**

**Ash: Pikachu.**

**again thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone here's a new chapter of the Bijuu Master rewriten, i hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_'flashbacks'_

_"thinking/psychic talking/CellPhone"_

**"Bijuu Talking/Pokedex"**

**Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance as he glared at his newly hatched Vulpix, glared right back, the rest of Naruto's pokemon watching the two curiously.

"**So your telling me that this Arceus took my power, gave it to you, turning you into the new Kyubi and giving you the form of an Eevee, then removed me from you and turned me into a fox with only SIX FREEKING TAILS,"** Kyubi yelled in anger while Naruto gave her a deadpanned look.

"Of course, how is it that you didn't know this Kurama?" he asked looking at the ex-Kyubi.

"**I was taking a beauty nap, so bit me,"** she snapped causing Naruto to sigh.

"Whatever, let's just get moving," he sighed recalling the rest of his team, minus Kurama, back to their pokeballs, while Kurama hopped onto his head.

After being knocked out by the flamethrower the previous night Naruto woke up to find his Eevee explaining everything to Kurama and the others pokemon.

Once Kurama was comfortable on top of his head Naruto began heading off into the viridian forest, heading towards Pewter city and his first gym badge.

Naruto's eyes were twitching again for the second time within an hour, the reason a boy dressed in a weird outfit and calling himself a Samurai, was standing in front of him, pointing an obviously fake sword at him and demanding a battle.

"Tell me again why the hell I should battle a snot nosed brat like you?" Naruto asked irritated while Kurama watched with a bored expression on her face.

"Because, you said you are from Pallet town, and I wish to test who much I have improved since my last battle against a trainer from Pallet," he said with fire in his eyes.

Naruto glanced up at Kurama who shrugged her shoulder before Naruto glanced back at the boy.

"Fine I'll accept your challenge, I need to test Kurama here anyways, find out how strong she is," he said as Kurama hopped of his head, stretched, then looked at the boy with a bored look on her face.

"Thank you for accepting my challenge," he said bowing before pulling out a pokeball and throwing it. "Pincer, I choose you," he called as the bug pokemon appeared in a flash.

"Kurama, let's finish this fast, Flamethrower," Kurama opened her mouth and released a jet of blue flames twice the size of a regular Flamethrower, which consumed the Pincer, before vanishing revealing an unconscious pokemon.

"No Pincer," Samurai yelled running over to his downed pokemon while Kurama hopped back onto Naruto's head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect her to be that strong," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Kurama went back to sleep, before he walked off into the forest in order to train his pokemon.

Three days later, Naruto and his four pokemon were quietly sitting in the middle of an open field when the new Kyubi sensed a strange presence approaching them; it was mysterious yet strangely familiar. Suddenly a freezing sensation followed by a light mist began to fill the forest clearing.

"You know, you're a hard person to track down," said a melodic voice, which drifted out of the forest, followed by the owner of the voice, Articuno, who was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a shirt that showed of her flat stomach and snugly hugged her breast, which could give Mei a run for her money.

"Yeah well, I wasn't trying to hide from you if it makes you feel any better," he chuckled, standing up and looking at the legendary bird of ice. "So what brought you out here?" he asked recalling all of his pokemon, unconsciously releasing pheromones and making the bird of ice hotter then she already was, before motioning her towards the temporary house he built.

Once inside the house, Naruto turned to face the legendary before finding himself on the floor, with something soft and sweat pressing against his lips.

**Lemon Warning**

"I came here to talk to you about traveling with you, but first I need your help to scratch an itch that I can't quite reach," she said huskily with glazed eyes once she released the kiss, her hand moving down to rub the bulge growing in his pants. "This should reach the spot quite nicely," she licked her lips before pressing them to his as she unbuttoned his pants, while he did the same to hers.

Once their close where removed, Articuno began trailing kisses down his chest until she reached his waist.

"Um, this really looks delicious," she licked her lips at the sight of his hard rock. "Well don't mind if I help myself," she said before Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, where he had a clear view of her dripping wet hole.

"You're right, it does look delicious," he said before he began licking her juices, causing her to moan in pleasure before putting his cock into her mouth, licking it as she bobbed her head.

For almost five minutes Naruto continued to lick her juices, which tasted like shaved snow, until with a small twitch, Naruto released a full load down her throat, shocking her and causing her to release her juice, which he eagerly drank.

"Um, that was delicious," Naruto said as she got up before turning around and straddling his waist.

"We're not done yet, nowhere close," she said huskily as she rubbed her lower lips on his hard rock before she inserted it into herself with a squeal of pleasure, stopping for a moment to adjust to his size.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked capturing her lips as he began moving up and down, causing her to bounce as she moaned in pleasure.

For the first few minutes, Naruto moved at a slow pace, picking up speed as the pleasure slowly increased.

"Oh yes faster, faster, faster, oh yes faster Naruto faster" Articuno yelled as Naruto increased his speed before flipping them so that she was on her back while he pounded into her wet hole.

"I'm about to cum," he grunted out, picking up more speed as he pounded into her.

"Cum, release it all inside me," she yelled wrapping her legs around his waist so he couldn't pull out, before he shot his load inside her, causing her to let out a silent scream of pleasure as he slowly pulled out of her.

"Now wasn't that fun, but it's not over yet," he said as he turned her over onto her stomach, and raised her ass into the air, spreading her cheeks before aligning his cock with her final hole. "Time to use this hole back here," he shoved into her causing her to let out a scream of pleasure as he started moving.

For a few minutes Naruto continued to pound her before releasing a second load into her, his eyes glowing red before biting her on the collar of her neck, leaving a black mark which took on the shape of a paw print with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle. After pulling out of her, Naruto looked at the legendary bird past out in front of him, before he fell asleep next to her.

**Lemon Ending**

The next day, as the sun began to rise, Naruto opened his eye to find his bed empty, a pokeball on the bedside table with a note under it.

'Hello foxy, I had a lot of fun last night, and I hope we can do it again soon, love your ice queen, Articuno, p.s. I'm inside the pokeball on the deck, see you soon'

Naruto smiled at the note, got dressed, grabbed his pokemon, made the hand seal for his house vanish before transforming into his Leafeon form and running of.

"So this is Pewter city, looks kind of depressing if you ask me," Naruto said to Eevee, who was riding on his back, as he stood outside of the gray city. "Well is doesn't really matter, let's go get that badge," he returned to his human form, Eevee now on his shoulder, and hopped off towards the gym, completely missing Ash and Misty coming out of the forest.

"Hello, I'm here for a gym battle," Naruto yelled out as he entered the gym, before a light appeared on the other side revealing the person he assumed was the gym leader.

"Very well then, my name is Brock, I am the leader of the Pewter gym and I accept your challenge," Brock said as the lights in the gym flickered on. "This will be a two on two pokemon battle, now choose your pokemon."

"I don't know why, but you just piss me off for some reason, so I'm going to end this fast," Naruto said, his eye twitching as he pulled out Kurama's pokeball and throwing it, releasing the fire fox.

"You're Vulpix is cute, but it can't win," he smirked getting a scowl from the two. "Go Geodude," he said calling out his first pokemon.

"Please tell me you didn't just insult her?" Naruto asked face palming. "Well I did want to end this fast," before anything could be said Kurama released a jet of flames at the rock pokemon, barbequing it leaving an unconscious black pokemon.

"Alright, maybe I was wrong about it just being cute," Brock said recalling his crispy pokemon. "But there's no way it can win against my next pokemon, go Onix," he yelled releasing a giant rock snake.

"And you insult her again," Naruto face palmed again while a twitching Kurama released another jet of flames at the snake pokemon, which fell to the ground, black and unconscious, just like the other rock pokemon.

"Impossible," Brock said falling to his knees, staring wide eyed at the blackened form of his Onix, which was still smoking.

"You shouldn't have insulted her, she doesn't take's insults very well," Naruto said recalling the fox pokemon, getting a nod from the rock gym leader, as he wordlessly handed Naruto a badge.

"I see, that is an interesting way to win a gym badge," the sun was slowly setting in the distance sky and Naruto had just arrived at the pokemon center in pewter city, where he decided to call Oak and tell him about his first gym battle. "Of course, you're Vulpix is very unique, so it's no surprise that she would win a battle with ease."

"You're telling me," Naruto sighed shaking his head. "I told him not to insult her after she beat his Geodude, then he just goes and insults her any way's."

"Yes well there's nothing you can do about that," Oak said, sagely nodding his head. "By the way Naruto, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

"Sure, I don't mind, what do you need?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Great, I have a friend at the Pewter city museum who recently got a hold of an old amber fossil, I was hoping you could take the fossil to the research lab on Cinnabar and get it revived that way I can study it," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, it sounded like a simple job.

"Sure why not, I can grab it on my way out of town tomorrow," Naruto said before hanging up and heading towards the room he rented for the night.

The next day Naruto sighed as he sat on the edge of a lake, a fishing pole in his hand while his five pokemon basked in the sun on the shore around him.

It had been a few hours since he had gotten the old amber and left Pewter city; while walking he came across an old man who had given him and old rod, telling him that the fish, at the lake he was currently sitting, were bighting like crazy.

"Stupid lying old man," Naruto muttered angrily under his breath, he had been sitting in the same spot for an hour and hadn't gotten a nibble.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you'll catch something soon," Articuno said as she laid next to him in her human form, wearing a string bikini as she soaked up the sun.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Naruto sighed while Eevee moved over to sit in his lap, before both were sent into the lake as he was hit from behind by a human bullet.

"What hit me?" Naruto rose out of the lake to see a smirking Hanabi rising out of the water next to him. "Hanabi, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Mei and Temari."

"I was," she pouted as the two crawled out of the lake, Hanabi's white shirt sticking to her frame revealing her sky blue bra and c-cup size breast. "But I got bored hanging out with them, so I decided to try and find you; I called Professor Oak and he told me you were in Pewter, but when I got their the Nurse Joy said you had already left, so I ran to catch up with you," she had a wide smile on face.

"So you're going to be traveling with me?" she nodded her head with a wide smile spread across her face.

Sighing at her carefree attitude, Naruto unsealed a blanket from one of his storage seals and wrapped it around Hanabi, in case anyone came wondering by, before he removed his shirt and pants in order for them to dry.

"You really shouldn't wonder around like that," he said shaking his head. "Remember, only me and the other girls are allowed to see any part of you," she gave him sly smile causing him to shake his head again; something told him that things were goanna get a lot more hectic with Hanabi traveling with him.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**parings so far:**

**NarutoxYugitoxMeixfemHakuxKurotsucixAmeyurixTemari xfemItachixHanabixAmaruxArticuno**

**Pokemon so far:**

**Naruto: Eevee, Ponyta, Spearow, Vulpix, Articuno**

**Yugito: Eevee, Mareep, female Nidoran**

**Ash: Pikachu**

**Hanabi: Squirtle **

**again thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
